dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg. Higher level lakes increase the odds of obtaining the egg (Rumored). I have got Water Dragon Egg from lvl6 Lake and Stone Dragon Egg from lvl7 Hill Wilderness Defenses ﻿ Translations design by Mullemannen Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses. Attack Guide design by Mullemannen Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses. Do NOT MIX dragons and foot soldiers when ATTACKING. Wilderness: Level 1: 60 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 2: 80 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 3: 120 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 4: 200 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 5: 600 LBM Level 6: 1,100 LBM; Met 2; WC 3; Med 1 Level 7: 1,450 LBM; Met 4; WC 4; Med 4 Level 8: 6,400 LBM or 5k LBM + 250 ATS Level 9: 9,000 LBM or 8000(WC5 Met6 Med6) or 7000 lbm (WC7 Met8 Med6) Level 10: 35,000 LBM or 29,000 LBM(WC8 Met8 Med8) *Please note that you have researched things like Medicine(Med), Weapons Calibration(WC)'' and '''Metallurgy(Met)' to at least level 3 when attacking a level 4 wilderness & ''level 5 when attacking a level 5 wilderness or above. ' ''' BD attacks: Level 1: 1 BD(5med,5met,5dragon) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) Level 4:150 BD (wc8 met8 med8 dra8) Level 5:200 BD (wc8 met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 5500 BD (wc6 met8 med7) or 850 BD (wc8 met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 7100 BD (wc6 met8 med7) or 1100 BD (wc8 met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 4300 BD (wc8 met8 med8 dra8) Level 9: 11855 BD (wc8 met8 med8) / 4000 BD's No losses x 10 targets (wc3 met8 med9) Level 10: 22000 BD (wc9 met9 med6) * Also Note that sending in extra troops types'''other than what is mentioned in this chart, WILL CAUSE LOSSES', following the guide will assure you don't have losses and retain the most amount of resources from the wilderness that you attack. * Note: When Attacking with just LBM you risk losing the lot if they miss before the enemy get to them (50% chance per round so this chance will reduce with greater range by 1/2 each time). Better to have 1 level higher Calibration * And please also note that it is dragonry for dragons and wc for renged troops dragonry not only affects the speed with which the troops march but also their atking speed. ' ''' Fang attacks: Level 1: 1 Level 2: 1 Level 3: 1 Level 4: 6 Level 5: 12 Level 6: 30 Level 7: 65 Level 8: 275 Level 9: 460 Level 10: 1,500 // used 2.5k lost 12 with WC 8 / Met 8 / Med 8... For these results I used: Weapons Callibration lvl 6 Metallurgy lvl 8 Medicine lvl 6 Troop Requirements (Note: Please do not share data in which troops were lost.) Do NOT post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, post evidence. As keeping this table neat appears to be more complex than originally thought, it is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with all relevant research levels. Required research levels are Metalurgy and Medicine for all troops, then Weapons Calibration for ranged troops and Dragonry for dragons. (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness?) Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) Can people please stop posting their WC Lvls with attacks of Dragons? Weapon Calibration has no bearing whatsoever on the performance of non-ranged troops like Battle Dragons and Swift Strike Dragons. * Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. (Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!) Also please be responsible since there are many players at many age groups use appropriate language It would be great if when a combinaiton is confirmed that the date of the confirmation was also indicated. Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers informe.png|WC 2 / Metalurgia 2 - wild 4 (160 Arqueros) Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Just to be safe.png|WC 9, med 8, Met 9 and dragonry 8 doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Wld2.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Wld1.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld3.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld4.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Captured.PNG|Metallury, Medicine & Weapons Calibration all at Level 5 ForestL10_8000BD.png|L10 Forest, Met., Med., Drag. L9, Weapon calibration L8, 8000BD. Also lost 12BD on another identical attack same day. L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png|L10 hill, Met & Med. 9, Calibration 8. Won many times with 20000 LBM, no losses. lvl 5 wild.JPG|LBM & Mino defeating lvl 5 wild WC:3 Met:1 Med:0 Unbenannt.png|Its sooooo esay lake 7.png|lvl 7 lake with underpowered units but more of em confirmed.png|level 8 savanna Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 8.56.06 PM.png|Proof that 8000 BDs will have losses on a lvl 10 with maxed research and 5 star Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.25.33 PM.png|lvl 9 Hill, 4500 BDs, no losses, maxed research, also worked with 5500 BDs Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.59.29 PM.png|Lvl 10 Hill, 8500 BD, 100% Loot, 0 Losses, Max Research 110531.jpg|Lev 9 Wilderness beat with 5750 BD , L5 Met, L5 Drag, L5 Med lost 2 bds.jpg|Lvl 7 lake, 1003 BDs and 2 died :(, I have have Med 7, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 5 Untitled11.png|Lvl 10 lake, Metalurgy lvl 7, Medicine lvl7 and Dragonry lvl 7 proof of stone d lvl 9.png|this is evidence to show stone dragon can defeat a lvl 7 wild (and lvl 4 anthro) DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg|Level 5 Wilderness success (with losses) Low Level Tech 1.jpg|Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Untitled.jpg|lv 10 hills met8 med7 wc8 a.png|1300 Longbow Men win against level 7 hill. Weapons Cal. Level 3 Metalurgy Level 2 and Medicine level 3 doa01.jpg|100BD 850SSD 80AT with 3M/3M/3WC/4D DoA01.jpg|1,000 BD vs Lvl 7. Five star general. Dragonry Lvl. 8, Metallurgy Lvl. 8, Medicine Lvl. 5 Lake 10.jpg|Lake 10 - 13k BD - Met, Med, Dra, Wep 8 hill.jpg|Hill lvl 10 Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps